


Smoke and Mirrors

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender Derek Hale, F/M, smut in the Camaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 is my own idea, while the 2nd was written because I got a few requests to write a follow-up to Indulge Me. So here it is, posted all at once c:</p>
<p>Basically it's about Derek working at a bar, where he meets the Reader who has a boyfriend. Then some drama ensues and serious smut follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://derekhaleimagines.tumblr.com/) :)

“ Another one?” asks the bartender, leaning over the counter to be able to hear my answer over the loud music. I nod.

“ Yeah, thanks.” When he puts two glasses on the bar, I shake my head and show him my index finger, saying, “Just one this time.”

“ Oh?” he quirks an attractive half smile at me. “How come?”

“ My boyfriend’s been missing for like ten minutes. I got tired of waiting for him.” The bartender acknowledges my reply with a sole curt nod.

“ Same?”

“ Yeah.”

He begins preparing the Mojito for me; he places a glass on the black counter, putting two spoons of sugar in it, grabs a slice of lime and the glass, throws it up behind himself, only to catch it in his left hand after casting the slice up in the air, too. He catches the fruit with the glass, which he then puts back on the counter. He pulls out some mint leafs, smacks them between his palms and twirls them around the top of the glass before dropping them inside.

What he does next is squeezing the ingredients with a stick, then small splinters of ice jingle as he pours the glass full of them. He puts on a show of pouring the alcohol into a metal cup, even playing with the bottle a bit, throwing it up in the air, letting it twist around and rolling down his arm, where he shoves it up and softly hits it with his elbow, sending it spinning again, catching it and balancing it precariously on his forearm.

Once he’s done, he puts the bottle away and grabs another drink, which makes a brief hissing noise as he gets rid of its cap with his thumb, then pours its entire content into the glass. He ruffles the ingredients a bit with a long spoon, puts some more ice splinters on it, then finishes up by delicately placing another set of mint leafs on the side and inserting two black straws into the drink.

As the bartender puts the serving in front of me, doesn’t fail to shoot a half-smile at me.

“ So,” I start, taking a sip of my cocktail. “How come you’re such an artiste?” He chuckles, wiping away the spare ices that scattered over the counter when he added the final touches to the Mojito. He’s not occupied with other customers now, so he can talk to me.

“ It’s just collateral encore,” he hedges, shrugging. “Gotta pay for the tuition fee somehow.”

“ You’re a student?” I ask, taken aback. He nods, that smile on his lips again.

“ Yeah,” he says. “Law major. You?”

“ Do I look like a student, too? I’m actually older.” For the first time since I slid on one of the stools, his smile falters and disappears. I can’t help the giggle that escapes my mouth at his puzzled expression. “Just kidding. I’m also a student.”

He cocks his head to the side playfully, shoulders lifted as he’s propping himself, asking, “Will you tell me what you’re studying?”

“ Literature,” I answer, sipping some more from the drink. He opens his mouth again, about to continue our conversation, but his smile fades away in a blink of an eye, his body emerging from his casual stance, and he looks like someone who’s seen a ghost. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“ Isn’t that your boyfriend?” he asks, jerking his chin towards a spot over my shoulder. My frown deepens as I turn around to see what he sees.

When I glimpse him, I nearly fall off my stool.

“ What the Hell,” I whisper, throat tight and practically choking on air. I stand on wobbly legs, not letting go of the edge of the counter to steady myself. I vaguely register as the bartender asks if I’m okay, but I can’t find it me to respond.

I hurtle my way through the crowd, stumbling every step of the way, my body like a helpless puppet against other people’s dancing bodies.

I smack the back of my boyfriend’s head, not caring that it collides against the face of the unknown girl he’s making out with. He whips around angrily, aggressively even, until he notices who interrupted them. Despite the myriad of colours, I can see crystal clear as his face goes pale. He immediately proceeds to explain himself, but I pull my arm away when he tries to hold me back.

“ Don’t touch me!” I growl at him angrily, already on my way to leave.

“ Baby, it was just an –”

“ Accident?” I spit out the word, swivelling around on my heels to look him in the eye, my gaze blazing with bounded rage. “I’m sure you just stumbled, that’s why you had her pushed against the wall while making out.”

“ Babe, it’s just the alcohol it’s –”

“ Don’t blame it on the alcohol,” I snarl furiously. “Leave me alone.”

Without any more ado, I make a beeline back for the bar, sliding on the stool that the bartender reserved for me while I was away. He gives me a concerned look as he’s wiping a glass clean with a white cotton cloth. I bury half of my face in my palm as I tell him, “Make me forget about him.”

He grins at me cheekily. “I’ll see what I can do for you.”

He pours out the strongest alcohol for me, which I realize with a start is also the most expensive here. I proceed to protest, but he cuts me off, “It’s on me.”

“ Thanks,” I accept. I figure I should at least introduce myself in return for his kindness. “I’m (Y/N).”

“ Derek,” he answers, an involuntary half-smile blossoming back to his handsome face. He nods towards the shot. “Come on, drink up.” I don’t even think about obeying him, my body does it on its own accord. Derek props himself on the high countertop, muscles straining against the black button-up tee he’s wearing, impressive shoulders outlined under the black V-neck vest he has on. A canine fang is hanging in his neck on a thin black leather choker, resting in the dip between his collarbones. The lights around highlight his mesmerizing eyes. “I have to say he was lucky.”

“ Why?” I ask, face still contorted into a grimace by the thick alcohol that’s burning my throat. I reach for my Mojito to soothe the hot ache in my gullet.

“ Because his girlfriend didn’t put on a whiny show.”

“ Ex-girlfriend, if you will,” I correct him, but immediately proceed to apologize. “I’m sorry, that was too harsh.”

He shakes his head, “No, it’s fine.” His eyes land on someone who’s approaching, a wide grin spreading on his lips. Derek reaches over the bar to greet his pal with a handshake. It sends the scent of his cologne in my way. “Hey, Scott. Want anything before you go to work?”

“ No, but thanks, man.” Scott gives me the impression of a lost, harmless puppy, what with his huge dark eyes and innocent smile. “Have a nice night.”

“ You, too,” Derek wishes, watching as he goes to switch places with the current DJ.

Soft smoke is creeping around us and behind Derek where the glasses are hanging upside down and numerous bottles are standing on an enlightened shelf, coloured by the lights that slowly melt into each other. The sight of it all has me enchanted, but I’m hauled out of it when someone abruptly grabs my shoulder from behind.

“ We need to talk,” says Patrick. I jerk away from his touch.

“ We have nothing to talk about,” I dismiss him, sipping from my Mojito.

“ Babe, listen, we –”

“ Leave her alone,” comes from the other side of the bar, low voice threatening and sinister. Patrick gives Derek a judging once-over.

“ _ You _ leave her alone,” fights back Patrick. “You have no idea what our relationship is like.”

“ You missed the tense, baby, I’m afraid,” I say mockingly, twirling the glass on the ebony counter. Both boys look at me, then Patrick asks, “What?” I roll my eyes. “We’re no longer together, so don’t talk about out  _ past _ relationship like we were still a couple. Thanks.”

“ No, you’re not ending this so easily,” Patrick pushes, but Derek interrupts him.

“ Cut the shit,” he snaps. “Clearly she doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“ Oh yeah? What do  _ you _ know about us?”

“ You? Nothing,” he shrugs. “But I do realize it when someone makes a gargantuan mistake. If I were you, I wouldn’t have the guts to come back pleading to her – I have dignity. But then again, you obviously can’t tell the same about yourself; people with the slightest bit of self-esteem won’t cheat on their partner.”

“ Shut up, douchebag,” Patrick threatens, but Derek won’t have it.

“ I know that they say barking dogs seldom bite, but trust me – I’m more of a wolf myself, and if someone pisses me off, I won’t refrain from ripping their throat out after one warning.” To emphasize his words, Derek deliberately leans over the counter again just to show Patrick his impressive set of bulging muscles. “My shift ends in thirty. We can finish this outside once I’m free if you want.”

Patrick actually swallows at that. He starts inching backwards, until he eventually leaves. I smile at Derek.

“ I honestly owe you more than a simple thank you now.”

He chuckles. “You really don’t.”

Derek goes to take someone else’s order, and while he’s preparing their serving, I finish off mine. I leave his charge on the bar next to the empty glass, sliding off the stool, but before I could walk away, I’m stopped by a hand on my upper arm. When I turn around, I see Derek’s pale green eyes fixing me.

“ Will you be back?” I smile at him coyly.

“ Should I come back?”

The corner of Derek’s mouth curls up into a smirk. “Definitely.”


	2. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is 4k+ words of pure filthy smut with lots and lots of kinks, dirty talk and obscene language. you’ve been warned…

I revisit the night club nearly a week later. This time, I want to wait until Derek’s shift ends, so I deliberately come here later – the last time I was here with Patrick, Derek said he would be free in half an hour, and I still remember what time that was. As of now, if I’m right, there’s approximately an hour left before he finishes.

I try to glimpse him at the bar to see whether he’s here in the first place.

It doesn’t take long before I spot those broad shoulders, bulging muscles and dark hair, their outlines glowing in the dancing colours as they morph into each other. Without further thinking, I take off towards the bar, never taking my eyes off of Derek, who has two metal cups in his hands. He throws one up, sending it spinning in the air in front of him as he immediately reaches for a cloth to wipe the bar clean, catching the flying cup with the other that he’s still holding in his left hand without sparing a glance at it.

The smoke is a permanent phenomenon in this place, curling and creeping around me, enveloping everyone’s figure. I stride through it, making a determined beeline for the bar. When I slide on a stool, Derek has his back facing me. Just as one of his co-workers approaches me to take my order, he turns around, eyes instantly landing on me.

“ What can I get you?” asks a blonde girl, but Derek puts his hand on her shoulder, saying without breaking eye contact with me, “I’ve got her, Erica.”

I exchange a smile with Derek, noticing from the corner of my eye as Erica gives us a knowing smirk before nodding and walking away.

“ So,” Derek starts, a happy and blissful half-smile adorning his face. “You came.” I lift a shoulder as I cock my head to the side. “Can I get you anything? Another Mojito maybe?”

The fact that he still remembers my order makes me giddy and my heart flutter blissfully in my chest. I nod. “A cocktail, yes. But instead of a Mojito, I’d like a Sex on the Beach this time.” Hearing the name of the drink, a tad foxiness sneaks into his smile.

Derek runs his tongue over his bottom lip before saying, “Let me see what I can do for you, (Y/N).” My name rolls off of his tongue smoothly, like the sweetest of promises.

Whilst Derek is preparing my serving, I look around. I see Scott again, making sure there is music playing in the background, and my eyes travel to the sea of people dancing and jumping to the rhythmic bass that makes my chest throb.

“ Here you go,” Derek says, sliding the tall glass in front of me, not letting go of my eyes even as I take the straw in my mouth to taste the orangey red cocktail. The soft bitterness of the grapefruit and the alcohol tingles my tongue, but it only spurs me on. I couldn’t think of anything in the past week besides Derek, and now that he’s before me again in person, I just want to take  _ all of him _ . His eyes flash down to my lips for a fraction of a second before they lock with mine once more. “Wanna go dancing later? I’m off in twenty.”

I grin at him. “You’re on.”

“ And how have you been?” he asks. He aims for a chatty tone, but his voice is still flirtatiously low, creating a warm fuzzy feeling in my lower belly. I shrug.

“ Nothing much, pretty much buried myself in my books and wrote my essay,” I respond. “You?”

“ Slept, woke, and ate with my law book. I practically took it everywhere with me all the time except for when I took showers.” I chuckle at his implied comment on how much he has to study, maintaining eye contact with him all the while. This feels eerily like a foreplay for some reason; even when Derek is waved over by someone, he doesn’t tear his gaze away from mine until he’s approached the customer and has to look them in the eye to communicate.

I take the opportunity to check my watch.

Ten more minutes.

Derek is preoccupied with others now, so I have to wait out the end of his shift alone. There are some guys who try to engage me in a conversation, but either I tell them that I already have company for tonight, or Derek enlightens them that I’m waiting for him. As soon as he’s free, he unties the apron from around his waist and puts it away, saying his goodbyes to his co-workers – Erica and Isaac, I learnt their names are.

He rounds the bar and walks up to me. Even though I’m sitting on a stool, he’s still taller than me by half of his head. Derek cocks his head towards the crowd as he asks, “Shall we?”

I nod, grinning at him, sliding off the stool. I take his hand in mine and start leading him to the middle, our bodies getting lost among the others’. Scott switches to another song, and we begin moving to its rhythm. Derek’s movements are fluid, sensual, like a tomcat’s, making my mouth water as his muscles strain against the trademark black button-up and vest he’s wearing. I take a step closer to him – he allows me and mirrors me by bridging some of the distance between us, too.

My heart starts beating in my chest violently, now not only for the dancing, but for our proximity as well. Driven by a sudden surge of bold confidence, I reach out to rest my arms over Derek’s shoulders, which he reciprocates by placing his hot palms on my hips over my clothes. Just for him, I add an extra sway to my pelvis, which makes him drop his mouth open a bit and his eyes to flutter closed. The effect I have on him is just further adding to my arousal that has been building in me for  _ so long _ – longer than these twenty minutes I had to endure at the bar. And, judging by his reactions, same goes for Derek.

I make a noise in the back of throat, moving my head so that I’m face to face with him. When he opens his eyes, I notice how dark they are, for the void in the middle has already swallowed up most of the colourful iris. Our noses are nearly brushing and there are only a few inches dividing us from kissing, but I have a feeling that if we start that, it will eventually turn into a heavy make-out session, and we won’t be able to stop.

Partially to prevent that, partially because I’m still feeling bold, I twirl around slowly in his hold. Immediately, his hands find my hips again, following their movements. I accidentally brush my ass against his middle once mid-sway, and I can feel his burning breath lavishing over my heated skin as soon as the brief contact is created.

I put a hand over his while the other sneaks up to tangle in his short hair, this time deliberately pushing my ass against the hard bulge in his jeans that’s straining against the rough fabric. Derek moans so loudly I can even hear the enticing sound over the loud music, his fingers flexing, creeping under the texture of my tank top, massaging my skin in small circles. He starts rubbing his middle against my ass, giving him delicious friction and making me moan out loudly with need, throwing my head back, it colliding to his shoulder.

Derek pulls me towards him firmly, wantonly, one of his hands wandering to my belly to touch the skin there, attaching his lips to mine at the same time. With my hand on his scalp, I hold his head close to mine, opening up my mouth for him, the next moment tasting his tongue on my own. I can’t help but groan into the kiss, and so does Derek.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp, nibbling on the tip of my ear before husking into it, “How about we get out of here?”

I bite my lip, nodding my answer to him. Without sparing another second, Derek takes my hand and leads me outdoors, making way for us with his strong body impatiently. He makes a beeline for a sleek, ebony black Camaro, and we both hop in. I’m so turned on I have serious hardship thinking straight with the heavy haze floating over my mind, invading it ultimately.

Derek hardly backs out of the parking lot before my hand is wandering tantalizingly slowly upwards on his strong thigh, kneading the firm muscles under his dark jeans, making him let a low, guttural groan rip out of the back of this throat, the sound shocking its way down in arousing jolts down my spine, eventually hitting my core, making me even wetter. I lick my lip, wanting to chase that sound out of Derek more and more.

“ (Y/N)...” he stutters out, eyes almost falling shut, but he prevents it in the last moment. As he moves his leg on the gas pedal, I can feel the way his muscles and sinews shift under my palm, adding to my desire to finally be able to touch him without anything dividing our skins from each other.

“ Yes?” I ask, fingers finding the prominent bulge in his pants. He lets out a shaky breath, eyebrows pulling together as though he were in pain. He inhales sharply when I pull his zipper down, unbuckling my seatbelt to start peppering small kisses all over the side of his neck. His breathing turns laboured, chest rising and falling rapidly as I keep on with my ministrations.

“ Not here,” he whispers weakly. “I don’t want to crash into anything.”

I hum, whispering into his ear seductively, “Then pay extra attention to the road, baby,” leaving a final kiss on his sharp cheekbone before ducking down and freeing him. I kiss my way down his abs where the shirt is riding up a bit, going dangerously low. He hisses as his erection comes into contact with the air, but I don’t hesitate much before taking him into my mouth, sucking hard on his leaking tip.

Derek moans loudly, and the car jerks to the side.

Feeling his tentative fingertips brushing over my scalp and tangling with my locks of hair only urges me on; I hollow my cheeks as I take him in as deeply as I can in an abrupt swift move, and it surprises him so much his head falls back against the headrest, his fingers pulling on my hair tautly, the delicious pain making me groan around him.

“ Holy fucking shit,” he breathes, hips squirming in aborted little motions, like he’s preventing himself with every ounce of his willpower from starting to fuck my mouth. I stroke him where I can’t fit him in, tongue sliding up teasingly along the vein on the underside of his cock. I can feel as a wild shiver runs down his spine. “Fuck baby, we’re violating at least sixteen laws of driving, but I  _ don’t fucking care _ , just  _ don’t stop _ –” He’s cut off by a high-pitched yell when I hum around him and suck particularly hard. He starts massaging my head, tires creaking against the pavement as he tries his hardest to keep the Camaro on a straight line. “Yes, baby, there, just like that.”

As his luck would have it, he has to stop at a red light at a crossroads. He rasps, “Would you mind if I...?” placing his other hand on my head. I disconnect from him with an obscenely loud wet pop, smirking at him. “Not at all.” Derek actually looks grateful as soon as I give him the okay, allowing him to do what he’s been wanting to do – he thrusts up into my mouth, but his movements are more grinding by now, signing he’s close to his climax. The only warning I get before he spills down my throat is his dick twitching on my tongue.

I swallow every single drop of him, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I straighten up, only to be caught by Derek as he reels me in for another searing kiss, all tongue and teeth and biting and tearing at each other’s lips, blinded by desire. Derek is this close to climbing over me when we’re startled away from each other as a honk is heard behind us.

Under his five o’clock shadow, Derek’s cheeks are painted in soft pink as he blushes, taking off from there fast. He speeds down the roads, apparently still impatient to see me naked, despite he’s already had his release.

We hurry over to the block of flats where he lives, making a near frantic run for the elevator. The metal doors hardly slide closed before Derek pins me against the wall harshly, earning a small noise from me in return which dies in his mouth as he demands another kiss from me. He pins my hands above my head and nudges my legs apart with his, only to stick his thigh between them and whisper sinfully into the burning inches between us, “Come on, baby, hump my leg.”

I don’t need to be told twice; I instantly set up a fast pace, shamelessly rutting against his leg, feeling as his dick swells, turning sufficiently hard once more. Although I have my head thrown back and my eyes closed, I can tell Derek is watching my face as it’s contorted by sweet pleasure, his blazing eyes burning into my skin. In the small area of the elevator, the only thing that can be heard is our panting and my occasional whines as I’m getting closer to my climax.

My orgasm hits me hard, and I cry out his name helplessly at the same time when the soft  _ ding _ comes, signing us we’ve arrived to our destination. I can only hear as the keys jingle in his hand, and instead of letting me walk, he hoists me up. I wrap my legs around his middle, my arms sliding from the wall to curl around his neck to make sure I won’t fall down as he carries me over to his loft.

Derek’s hold tightens on my ass as he’s fumbling with the lock, soon opening it and kicking the door closed with his leg after entering. He pushes me back against it, shoving his hips into mine, making us both groan.

“ Just fuck me already, Derek,” I plead, voice a near whine, but he won’t budge.

“ I want to eat you out first.” I moan at his promise, a wild shiver taking over my body as he adds, whispering the torching words into my ear, “I bet you’re dripping wet now that you came once, and your face is so beautiful when you cum, I just have to see it again and again.” He punctuates each ‘again’ with a buck of his pelvis.

“ Shit, Derek,” I cry in a high-pitched tone.

“ I thought about this so much,” he admits, carrying me over to his bedroom where he puts me down in front of his desk and kneels down, pulling my pants and panties along with him. He noses his way up on my inner thigh, breath tickling my skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Derek keeps talking, “You have no idea how many times I imagined this in the past week. I came so hard when I imagined you calling out my name as you came hard, all over my cock.”

I brace myself against the edge of the desk, fingers curling around it firmly to prevent myself from collapsing even when Derek is making me weak in the knees. He lifts one of my legs over his shoulder as he buries his face in my core, chasing a shout of his name out of me. He doesn’t tease me, instead goes straight for the kill, devouring my clit right away. I’m this close to falling down like a rag doll, but Derek holds me tightly – I’m sure it will leave bruises on my hips.

It doesn’t take long for me to realize that Derek is  _ vicious _ with his tongue; he flicks it against my clit, occasionally dips it in between my folds and even pushes it into me a couple times, effectively turning me into a deranged moaning mess in no time. My fingers are raking through his hair, making it dishevelled and pushing his head closer to me, crying out helplessly, being completely at his mercy. My back arches into a taut bow as I hit my climax, it washing over me intensely and thoroughly, shaking my entire being.

Derek doesn’t help me come down from my highs – instead, he leaves me sensitive, twitching at every move I make. His chin is covered in my fluids, sending a hotness spreading out within me, like a slowly unravelling thread.

“ What next?” I breathe out, still trying to catch my breath. He smirks up at me, kissing my belly under my navel before standing up. “What else did you fantasize about, you naughty little boy?” I ask, taking his lower lip between my teeth, tasting myself on his flushed pink flesh.

“ I thought about you dancing for me,” Derek starts, swallowing as he recalls the image he pictured. He starts massaging my skin under my top, but one of his hands comes down to curl around my ass, giving it a brief squeeze, then keeps travelling lower, catching the back of my thigh to wrap my leg around his waist. “I thought about you riding me, what you’d feel like wrapped around my dick, hot and tight and wet and just  _ perfect _ .”

I make a needy noise at the back of my throat, the next moment pushing him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he drops down on it. He has a second to give me a confused look before I sit in his lap, swaying my hips teasingly. I reach back for his hands to put them on my sides, grinding down against him as I say, “Tell me more.”

“ I imagined what you’d look like on me, under me, writhing in pleasure, bouncing back against me.” He’s cut off when his breath hitches in his throat. His hands wander up, until they reach my lacy bra, kneading my breasts over the fabric and making me groan. “I want to hear you calling out my name as you come again – it’s so much hotter than what I thought you’d sound like.” Derek pushes my lingerie up, fingers immediately engaging my hard nipples in a teasing play. His husky voice in my ear asks, “What about you, (Y/N)? Did you have any fantasies about me?”

“ I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you in a freaking suit ever since you said you were a Law major,” I pant out, shoving my ass against his tenting bulge particularly hard. I arch my back and rest my head on his shoulder, taking his earlobe in my mouth to roll it around between my teeth. “I thought about how you would take off your tie to knit me up and take me at your desk from behind in your office, fucking me into the damn furniture boundlessly.”

As if on cue, Derek thrusts upwards, making me moan his name – I’m still lacking my panties, so every movement is a deliciously painful set of sensations jolting at my clit. His low grunts of pleasure are all directed into my ear, and I can tell the exact moment his breathing skips a beat just a fraction of a second before he comes in his pants.

He pants into the crook of my neck, breath burning its way over my heated sweaty skin, making me shiver. Derek licks a stripe up the side of my neck to my ear.

“ As nice as this has been,” he husks, “I honestly need to be inside you now.”

“ I have no reason to protest,” I whisper in return, attaching my lips to his chiselled jaw, but he turns to face me and take my mouth in a fiery kiss instead, hand travelling down my body to my centre. I squeal into the kiss, but Derek doesn’t let me pull away from him even by an inch, just keeps kissing me breathless, firm hold keeping me in place, fingers flickering against me, making me squirm in his lap. His breath hitches in his throat when I rub against him while he’s still in the post-orgasmic oversensitive state, but I can’t help it when he’s slowly pumping two fingers in me and has his thumb on my clit.

When he breaks away to greedily gulp lungfuls of air, I gasp in a near whiny tone, “I need you inside me, Derek.”

He licks a stripe along my jaw before whispering into my skin, “I won’t be able to resist you if you ask me like that, baby.”

I smirk wickedly, turning around to straddle his hips, arms snaking around his neck while his hands come to rest on my ass, squeezing the flesh. I bite my lip at the sensation, but don’t fall out of character – I lean down to nibble on his ear. “Don’t hold back, baby boy,” I encourage him. “How do you want me? Riding you?”

Derek makes a lascivious sound at that, but shakes his head.

“ Later.”

Before I would have the chance to ask him what he has in mind for us then, he lifts me up to put me down kneeling on the pillows. His eyes darken even more as he gives me a once-over; my inner thighs are tinted pink in haphazard patches due to his five o’clock shadow, my hair is messy, my breasts are revealed because he pushed my bra and top up on my body, the fabrics pooling around the upper part of my chest and I look so chaotic – so  _ ready _ – that he can’t help the growl that rips out of his throat.

Derek kicks off his pants and boxer briefs, then gets rid of his vest and button-up shirt too, leaving him in nothing besides the choker around his neck with the canine fang hanging on it. I lick my lip at the sight.

“ You look way hotter than what I expected,” I compliment genuinely, making him chuckle. He climbs the bed as he answers in a seductively low tone, “Same goes for you.”

“ As far as I can tell, you have a really nice tattoo on your back, too,” I add, proceeding to crawl towards him to meet him halfway, but he says sharply, “Stay put.” For some reason, his domineering attitude is seriously doing it for me, turning me on to no end. I decide to tease him a bit, though. “Oh? What will happen if I disobey the big bad wolf?” I ask, deliberately moving in his direction.

What I’m not expecting is for him to catch my wrists and turn me around with a bit more aggression than would be necessary, putting my hands on the bedpost. He snarls into my ear, “I said  _ stay put _ .” I bite my lip at his wild tone, eagerly pushing back against him as soon as I feel his rock hard erection nudging at me from behind. His hands start sliding down my sides, but they don’t fail to tweak my nipples a bit on their way. Derek attaches his mouth to my shoulder as he sets up a slow roll of his hips against mine, driving me crazy with his ministrations.

“ The big bad wolf will have to punish you,” he growls into my skin, hot breath making me shiver.

“ Then punish me, Derek, I’ve been such a bad girl,” I pant, so turned on that I couldn’t care less of what filth leaves my mouth at the moment. I hardly finish the sentence before one of his hands leaves my hips, only to slap my ass, hard enough to make me cry out in pain. “Yes,” I say, breathless. “Spank me, fuck, I deserve it.”

“ Hell yeah you do,” agrees Derek, palm coming down hard on my stinging flesh again. I throw my head back as my spine arches into a tight bow, butt pushing back against his hardness, which is now leaking for being so insanely aroused – like I am. “Will you disobey me again?” he rasps into my ear, but I’m too out of breath to answer right away. It earns me another slap. “Answer me.”

“ M-might,” I tease, managing a smirk. Another smack. It makes me jolt forward, however, with Derek’s sure hold on my hips, I immediately end up squeezed to him again.

“ I must have heard you wrong,” he says, rolling my earlobe between his teeth. “Are you sure that’s what you wanted to say?”

“ Yes,” I nod, knowing my disobedience will drive him nuts. As it is to be expected, I’m rewarded with a smack, this time particularly hard. “Fuck, Derek, just take me, I’m  _ so wet _ ...” I plead, but instead of fulfilling my wish, he snickers into my shoulder blade.

“ Look at you,” he says, voice ragged, clearly drenched in desire. “Such a bad, bad girl. You won’t submit, and yet you dare to tell me what to do?”

“ Derek!” I shout his name as his hand comes down on my ass again. I can feel my insides quivering, and I know I’m close. “I’m going to come, Derek,” I warn, out of breath. My body spasms, signing him I’m teetering on the edge even without him having to touch me. My fingers grip the bedpost tightly, with both of my hands shivering.

Hearing that, Derek doesn’t play around any more, just slams into me in one swift motion, pushing my body forward, immediately bottoming out.

“ Holy shit,” he groans, setting up a punishing rhythm right away, not giving me time to adjust to his size. “You’re dripping wet, fuck, baby.”

I’m way beyond coherence. I meet him thrust for thrust, and while one of his hands swipes my hair away and grips it into a dishevelled ponytail to tug it and make me tilt my head back, the other slaps my ass again – at the same time, instantly pushing me over the edge. My orgasm washes over me intensely, thoroughly, suddenly, and in a fraction of a second. I shout his name as my walls clamp down on him, granting him his own climax, too. He howls my name into my ear as his body tenses up in his zenith.

As soon as his muscles overcome their temporary stupor, Derek begins rolling his hips in me languidly, peppering wet, sloppy kisses all over my sweaty skin to help us both descend from Heaven gradually.

He pulls out of me then, and gently pulls me flush to his sculpted chest, our damp skins burning each other. When I glance back at him over my shoulder, I’m met with his handsome face – he looks younger than he is, he looks innocent and pure with his cheeks flushed red, pupils blown by the aftermaths of the adrenaline rushing through his veins, hair sticking to his moist forehead and mouth agape just enough to put his adorable bunny teeth on display.

His eyes keep roaming all over my face, like he couldn’t believe this actually happened, the next moment asking for another kiss from me. This one is slower, more thorough, but just as passionate as the ones we’ve shared so far. His fingers meekly curl around my wrists so that he can move my hands from the bedpost, wrapping them around me along with his toned arms, closing me into a protective, possessive embrace.

Derek eventually sits back on his shins, with me inevitably ending up in his lap again. He pulls my top over my head gently, then rids me of my bra as well to lay us both down – he rests on his back, whereas I curl into his side, with my head over his heart, legs tangling with each other, and his hand holding me close to him still. His thumb is stroking my skin affectionately as he asks quietly, “Will you stay?”

“ Sure,” I answer. I honestly don’t want to get up and go home now. He shakes his head.

“ No, I mean...” he clears his throat. “Not only for tonight.”

“ Oh,” I say. His fingers flex on my skin nervously, waiting for my answer impatiently. When he can no longer bear the stretching silence, he blurts, “I know you broke up with the guy a week ago, but I –”

“ Yes,” I interrupt him, startling him into awed silence.

“ You’re staying?” There is unmistakably happy hope in his voice as he asks me as a reassurance. I nod.

“ Definitely.”


End file.
